Family Ties
by Raygirl
Summary: Rayman's past and family are shrouded in mystery, so fans have freedom to make their own assumptions and constructive guesses. Here's mine, the story of Rayman's parents, how they met, Rayman's birth, and his kidnapping. Please enjoy


Family Ties  
  
It was spring, and like every year spring brought a fresh flow of life onto the Island. This island had no name in particular, and those who didn't live there just called it the 'Tribe Island'. Like the rest of the world spring had decked the trees with soft pink blossoms and lush green grass was pushing through the last of the snow and ice.  
  
"Rose stop dawdling!"  
  
On the Tribe Island, now that winter was over, work had begun on planting new trees and making any repairs to anything damages by the winter frost and snow. The air was still chilly, but the sight of snowdrops forcing their way through the dark earth was enough to make anyone feel warm inside.  
  
"Rose! Will you hurry up?"  
  
Along one of the cliffs of the Tribe Island, a path was lined with soft pink apple trees. Along this path four young limbless being were running. More truthfully, three were walking fast, and the fourth was walking gazing up at the trees. Her name was Rosemary. She was the youngest of her siblings, and adored springtime. It was her favourite time of the year when new life was introduced to a fresh, clean world. Rosemary, or Rose, was a daydreamer. She had long blonde hair, blonde ears and blue eyes. Her hair was tied up in a plait behind her back. She wore glasses, but not all the time, and she wore a soft blue coat.  
  
As she walked she smiled up at the beautiful apple trees, and at the end of the path her siblings were waiting. Like Rosemary, they had been named after herbs. Rosemary's only sister Pepper, also known as Peppy, called to her again.  
  
"Come on! What are you doing? Counting the blossoms?" "Oh leave her be Pepper" said the eldest brother Sage. He was tall and quiet, and like his name he was wise. "Yeah, she's not doing any harm!" added the younger brother Basil. He was quick and lively, and was extremely fond of his little sister Rose. Pepper sighed angrily. "But we'll be late for work! Those trees won't plant themselves!" "Yes yes, but she knows the way, let her come in her own sweet time!" argued Basil. Pepper shook her head and stormed off down the path. Sage followed her silently. Basil waited, watching Rose.  
  
Rose had heard her sister's cries, but had ignored them. The day was too beautiful to waste by rushing about. Suddenly something shot through the blossoms and stuck in the ground a little way from where Rose was standing. She looked at it as it quivered in the ground. Basil yelped and ran towards her.  
  
The thing in the ground was an arrow. Attached to the end of it was a flower, tied on with a light pink bow. The flower was some kind of rose, the colour of blood and as soft as velvet. Rose pulled the arrow out as Basil ran to join her.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked, breathlessly. Rose was gazing at the flower. "I'm.fine." She said slowly. Basil looked at the arrow and gulped in surprise. "Wow, that's.no I couldn't be." "What?" "It looks like a Guardian's Arrow, only the guardians of the island can make and use them! They're the most graceful and elegant arrows in the world! I think."  
  
A Guardian Arrow? Rosemary gazed at the arrow. It certainly was beautiful and well made, and it seemed to glitter in her hands. But what would the Guardian want to give her a flower on an arrow for?  
  
"Tell me more about the Guardians." she asked Basil. Until then she'd never shown much interest in them. The Guardians, or Guardian was very illusive, and they only appeared to protect their island from danger. But ever since Rose had been born, there had been no wars or battles, and the Guardian had not made his, or her, presence known. The started walking up the path as Basil told her.  
  
"As you know the Guardian protects out island from any type of danger. Being a Guardian runs in the blood, so the son or daughter of a Guardian will become the next Guardian, and so on. The current Guardian is called.Cortez I think, but I've never seen him. Sage says he's really strong and brave. He has a son called Drafter. Sage says he's about your age I think."  
  
Rose nodded. She always considered her elder brother's word as truthful. So perhaps it was Drafter who was sending her a rose. But what did this mean? Did he want to meet her? Did he like her? How could she like someone she'd never seen? *****  
  
Years past, and a couple of months after Rose's 19th birthday she came face to face with the illusive Guardian's son.  
  
It was a cool day in autumn, and Rose was hunting round the forest for beautiful leaves to take home. She did this every season. In spring she picked small branches of blossom, in summer she took home summer flowers, in autumn she collected bright leaves and conkers, and in the winter she hunted for branches of holly.  
  
She was about to return home with her findings when she heard the sound of something hitting a tree. She was curious and went to discover the source of the noise.  
  
In the forest she found a clearing. A huge old tree stood at one side of it, and on the opposite side stood a boy dressed in a brown cape. He had brown ears, and his eyes were dark and neutral. He was holding a bow and arrow. Rosemary squinted at the tree, and saw about five leaves impaled to the tree with lightweight arrows.  
  
A sudden gust of a wind shook the tree, and about three leaves drifted down from the tree. A quick as a flash Drafter brought up the bow, but he had no arrow. 'What was he going to fire?' thought Rose. A ball of light grew around Drafters hand, the hand holding the bow sting. This grew quickly into the form of a silver arrow. He released the string, and the silver arrow shot forward. Then two more flew through the air. With three loud 'thunks' the arrows hit the tree, each impaling a leaf on the bark. All this happened within five seconds.  
  
Rose blinked, and without quite realising what her hands were doing she started to applaud. The boy looked up sharply and saw Rose.  
  
"That.was amazing!" stammered Rose, feeling she had to say something. The boy looked at her but said nothing. Rose felt slightly uncomfortable. Then something occurred to her.  
  
"Are you Drafter?" she asked. The boy looked surprised. "How did you know?" "Um.I guessed." "How?" "Well.I.I recognised your arrows!" Rose blurted. This was partly true. She had kept the arrow from all those years ago, and the ribbon. While the rose itself had withered and died, the arrow was placed with great ceremony on her bedroom table. She looked at it everyday, subconsciously studying every detail on its surface. The arrows stuck in the tree nearby looked very similar. The boy sighed.  
  
"I guess you know my name too right?" asked Rose. The boy nodded. "What else?" "Huh?" "What else do you know about me?" Rose asked. The boy looked surprised. "I'm not spying on you!" "I didn't say you were!" "Yes, but you're afraid"  
  
This was a surprise. Rose was feeling slightly unnerved by meeting the boy who gave her to rose. However she was intrigued about how much he knew about her. He didn't seem to be 'stalker' material to her.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you, just interested." explained Rosemary, coming into the clearing to talk. Drafter didn't look at her. "I'm sorry" "What?" "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invade your privacy or anything, I.I was lonely." He stammered. He seems panicky and embarrassed. Rose smiled and reached out a hand to shake his. "No worries, how about we be friends?" "I.I." "Come on, I'm not mad at you.I don't bite!"  
  
Drafter looked at Rosemary's hand with a mixture of apprehension and fear. Then he scooped up his bow and raced off into the forest. Rose was stunned as she watched him run away. *****  
  
As the sun sat on the horizon, and the cold autumn wind brew in across the sea, Drafter sat with Cortez on the side of the island's only mountain. Despite the cold that was seeping through Drafter's skin like ice, Cortez didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Sir?" asked Drafter. He had learnt from an early age that his father deserved respect, and had taken to calling him 'sir' instead of father or dad. Cortez hadn't encouraged his son to do this, and decided to leave it to Drafter to choose what to call him. "Yes Drafter" "I need to ask your advice sir." "Go on."  
  
Drafter tried to stay calm. "When I was out training today, I met a girl.her name is Rosemary. She wanted to be friends.but I said no." "Why?" "Well, you were always telling me that becoming emotionally attached to someone could result in pain and sorrow.I was afraid."  
  
Cortez didn't speak for a moment, and Drafter knew it was wise to wait. "Drafter, you cannot run and hide from every opportunity to meet someone. Some friendships do result in pain and sorrow, but only if you allow them to. I know that you feel attached to this girl in some way, and it's not my place to quiz you on this, but if you truly feel that this girl can be your friend, then why shy away from her?"  
  
Cortez sat back against the rock. "Besides, you've really reeled her in with your archery skills. You only have yourself to blame for her interest in you." he added closing his eyes. Drafter felt sick, did Cortez know about that incident? He wanted to ask, but he decided it was rude to ask questions and hurriedly slipped down the mountain. He had something he had to do.  
  
In Rosemary's home, and argument was in full swing. It was, as usual, between Basil and Pepper. The two were only a year apart in age, Pepper being the elder, but this didn't stop Basil engaging her in some pretty lengthy discussions. Sage wasn't part of the argument. Being 27 he was much older and sophisticated than his siblings and failed to 'lower himself' down to their level of argument. Rose had retired to her room, but the argument could still be heard through the closed door.  
  
Rose sighed as she sat at her bedroom table flipping idly through a book. The curtains and window were open, allowing the cool air and the sounds of night through to her. She fiddled with a decorated hairbrush that Peppy had given her for her birthday, and she slipped off the band that kept her hair in place. She was always being told how beautiful her hair was, and she took great care to keep it that way. She began brushing it, it was her night time ritual, brushing with gentle strokes, allowing her hair to fall over her fingers.  
  
Suddenly there was a 'thud' on the carpet behind her. She spun round. An arrow was lying on the floor. It had a blunted point so it would not stick in the floor. Around the feathered end was a note tied to the arrow with string. Hurriedly Rosemary untied the note, she knew who it was from before opening it.  
  
The message was simple, written black pen.  
  
"Let's be friends" it said. That was all. Rose was surprised, but at the same time she was happy. She hurried to the window, half hoping Drafter would be there. He wasn't, but Rose wasn't discouraged. She closed the window and placed the second arrow by the first on the table. The note was tucked into a draw.  
  
The relationship between Rose and Drafter grew fast. Rose would spend countless hours watching Drafter practice his archery, and in return Rose introduced Drafter to all the flowers and plants she loved so dearly. Drafter seemed intrigued by the many different plants there were, but most of all he was happy just to be with Rose, who's very presence made him feel warm and calm.  
  
Pepper was not impressed by Drafter when she heard about him.  
  
"A Guardian's son and our Rose? No way is that going to work. Guardians always are loners, it's surprising they haven't died out, I can't imagine them getting married and having families!" "Oh give him a chance Pepper" argued Basil. He was very happy for Rose, as always. "She seems so happy with him, and he sounds like a nice guy." "Humph.I'll make my mind up about him when I meet him!" snarled Pepper as she swept out of the room.  
  
Indeed she did, for a few days later Rose invited Drafter home to meet her siblings. Drafter was the perfect guest; slightly shy, but polite and helpful. He had a different change of character when taking to each sibling. With Rosemary he was quiet and soft, with Basil he was funny and cheerful, with Sage he was respectful, and with Pepper he was flattering.  
  
"Rose, I never would have believed it, but you picked up a charmer!" cooed Pepper when she and Rose had retired to Rose's room. The guys were still in the living room talking and telling stories. Rose giggled. "You've changed your tune about him!" "He's handsome, soft, kind, he's wonderful in every way! You stick with him girl, don't let this catch escape!"  
  
A couple of years past, and Rose and Drafter were still together. That year was a busy one, and lots of unusual things happened.  
  
The first thing was the appearance of Holly.  
  
Sage was now 29, and he was unmarried. He hadn't found any girl on the island suitable for him. He was too aloof and quiet, and many girls couldn't find any common interest. This didn't bother Sage, but it bothered his siblings.  
  
"Sage, you can't be a bachelor FOREVER!" moaned Pepper "And why not?" "Because.oh that's not the point! The point is that once you reach 30 most girls turn their backs on you!" "Peppy you know that's not true." Said Rose. "Maybe it's not, but I hate seeing you alone Sage," added Pepper hopelessly with a sigh. "I'm happy alone Pepper." Said Sage calmly; standing up from the chair he was in and striding outside. Pepper sank down into a chair in defeat.  
  
But it was one day in summer when Sage came home supporting a bruised and beaten girl. She was limbless, and she had angel wings. There were very few angel beings in the world, and she was beautiful. After some TLC she told them her name was Holly.  
  
Sage had found her tangled up in some vines in the forest. At first she was terrified of him and proceeded to get herself even more tangled when Sage pulled out a pocket-knife. He cut away the vines and helped her down. She was badly shaken, but she was so grateful to Sage that she wouldn't leave his side. In the end Sage had taken her home to look after her. Holly was an angel throughout. She was calm, gentle, and beautiful. She was also crazy about Sage, her saviour. At first Sage was irritated by her presence having been used to being a lone wolf for so long. But slowly and steadily, the two became very close. Sage found that Holly had a lot of things in common with him. She liked peace and quiet; she liked reading and long quiet walks.  
  
In the end, Sage announced that he and Holly were getting married the next year. This made everyone very happy and put Pepper at ease. Now she just had to find someone for Basil.  
  
The next event was the death of Drafter's father Cortez. He died in his sleep of a heart attack. At first everyone, apart from Rose, was too nervous to talk to Drafter about it. When Drafter found this out he was slightly hurt.  
  
"Don't you think I have shed all my tears for Cortez?" he asked. "We weren't sure how you'd taken it Drafter, we didn't mean to offend you!" said Peppy. Drafter snorted and turned to look out of the window. "He wasn't my father in many ways, he was my mentor, my trainer. He taught me everything I know, but he wasn't my family. I treated him as a teacher, not as a parent. His death doesn't sit on my heart as the death of a family member would." He was silent after that, but everyone felt more relaxed on the subject.  
  
*****  
  
Another year passed. Holly and Sage got married, and in turn had a son of their own.  
  
"Oh Sage he's beautiful!" cooed Pepper looking into the baby's crib. The baby gurgled and reached out to his aunty. He had blue ears and light blue hair. He was happy and peaceful and loved everyone he met as much as they loved him. "Have you thought of a name yet?" asked Drafter, who was welcomed as a member of the family to see the newborn. Sage looked at Holly who was resting in bed. She smiled at him. "We're calling him Matthew.that was Holly's grandfathers name." He said.  
  
Drafter was the new Guardian of the Island, and yet this wasn't as demanding as it sounded. The Island was in little or no danger at present, and Drafter spent most of time, when he wasn't training, with Rosemary. But even without training responsibilities, Drafter had a lot on his mind.  
  
One night, when the moon was full and the sky was clear Drafter and Rosemary sat alone watching the stars. Rosemary had noticed that Drafter had become very quiet recently, and had tried to coax out of him any secret sorrows. Drafter sat back against a rock and sighed.  
  
"I've been thinking about a lot of things recently." He admitted. "Like what?" asked Rose, picking a blade of grass and twisting it with her fingers. "Oh.general things, life, us." "Us?" "Yes, you and me. How long have we known each other?"  
  
Rose thought about this. "Well, if you mean the first time we talked, it's been about 2 years, but if you include the first time you made contact with me, it's been about.6?" "That's a long time" "I know."  
  
There was silence for a moment. The Drafter stood up and brushed himself down.  
  
"I should go." "Go? Stay a bit longer, watch the sky with me!" "No.I mean.I want to be alone for a while.if you don't mind."  
  
Rose watched Drafter go, and then fled home herself. She recounted the tale to Basil who understood her best. Basil sat back in his chair and thought for a while.  
  
"I don't think it's anything to do with you Rose, you shouldn't be upset about it. Though I'm curious to know why he wanted to know how long you'd been together." "Do you think he's bored of me Basil?" "Rosy.why would he think that? You've always tried to make him happy, and he's happy with you. Are you happy with him?" "Yes! I love him with all my heart!" "I believe he loves you the same way, and may Polokus strike me down with a lightning bold if I'm wrong!"  
  
The next day, Drafter didn't come to see Rosemary. This puzzled and upset Rose who went out into the forest for a walk. Pepper realised there was something wrong, but Basil wasn't telling her anything. This angered Pepper who felt as Rose's sister she should be told of any family crisis. This ended with a blazing row between Pepper and Basil which was finally stopped by Sage who was furious that his siblings were disturbing Holly and Matthew who were still asleep. All in all, the mood in the house was tense. Outside however, in the cool morning air, Rosemary felt at peace. She wandered into the town, waving at the few people she saw this early in the morning. Wandering back into the forest, she found the place where she had first met Drafter. The old tree where he had been practising was still growing strong, and Rose sat down to gather her wits. She was still upset about the night before, and suddenly tears were coursing down her cheeks.  
  
Suddenly there was 'thump' beside her. She spun around to see an arrow imbedded in the old tree. Wiping the tears from her eyes she stood up and pulled the arrow out. A note was attached to it, but it wasn't tied down with a ribbon or string, it was held in place by a ring. She slipped it off the ring and note and examined the ring. It was gold, and imbedded in the top was a diamond. It was beautiful and elegant. It reminded her of an icicle. Then she looked at the note. It was simple, written plainly, it said:  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
A sound behind her caused Rosemary to spin round. Drafter stood on the far side of the clearing holding his bow. He looked pleadingly at Rosemary, but he didn't need to say anything because in the next moment Rose had thrown her hands round him.  
  
"Oh Drafter, of course I will!" she cried. Drafter didn't know what to say it first he was so surprised. But then he relaxed and hugged her back. They drew back from each other, and Drafter took Rosemary's hand, slipping the ring onto her finger. Rose held it up to the light and admired it, tears in her eyes. She had never been so happy in all her life, and from Drafter's expression, neither had he.  
  
*****  
  
Drafter and Rosemary were married the next spring, when the blossoms were full and white. Everyone commented on how fresh and happy Rosemary looked, and how handsome Drafter was. Many said he took after his father, but few had ever seen Cortez so few could comment on this. Two who did discuss this were Drafters' oldest family friends, Dr Ash and Harlan.  
  
Dr Ash was the only doctor on the island, and a very talented one too. He was a few years older than Drafter and skilled in all forms of doctoring. He was also skilled in mechanical doctoring, which was where parts of the body were replaced with android parts. Due to an illness when he was younger, Ash himself has his right foot plated with metal, but very few people knew this. Everyone trusted him and his sister Blue who was also his assistant nurse. He had a son of his own called Blade, and a wife called Maria, and was a kind and gentle doctor that many had known from birth.  
  
Harlan was the oldest and most respected of the whole Island. He was almost 90 years old, but looked surprisingly young for 90. No one knew his secret of his elongated life, but he was wise, and had known Drafter from when he was a baby. Drafter often went to him for advice, and he was considered a 'leader'. While the island had no official leader, Harlan was treated like royalty, and he was the only one the Guardians looked up to. He was quiet and peaceful, and never looked down on anyone.  
  
After the wedding, Drafter went for a walk with Harlan. The two talked about the future.  
  
"Rosemary will make a good wife Drafter, take care of her and cherish her." "I will.but what about my duties as Guardian?"  
  
Harlan thought about this.  
  
"You have a duty to be with your wife. The future hides many mysteries, but it can be altered like the flow of a river. You know where your duty lies."  
  
*****  
  
Another year passed. Sage's son Matthew was now two years old, and in the spring of that year, when the soft blossoms decked the trees once again, Rosemary's son was born.  
  
"He's beautiful..." Rose whispered when she held her newborn son for the first time. Drafter, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, smiled. "He is." was all he could say. His son was so small and beautiful. He had soft blond ears like his mother, and when he opened his eyes they were a deep blue. He was so helpless, yet Drafter swore that his son had some strange, hidden power.  
  
"What will we call him?" asked Drafter. His wife frowned, then smiled and hugged her baby close. "He's like an angel, a glow of joy in our lives! A ray of sunlight." "Rayman" said Drafter suddenly. Rosemary looked up sharply. "What?" "We should call him Rayman."  
  
Rosemary looked puzzled, then sudden realisation dawned on her tired face.  
  
"Do you know.that name.it's perfect! It's unusual and charming, but strong. It sums up everything about him!" "Then Rayman his name shall be!" said Drafter, lifting his son from his wife's hands and holding him gently in his own.  
  
Later, when Rose was resting, Drafter took his son to the open bedroom window. The day was cool and clear, only broken by birdsong in the surrounding trees. Drafter sat on the window ledge holding Rayman in his hands.  
  
"This." he said quietly to his son, " is your home Rayman. The world is a big place, but this island, and everything in it is your home. Everyone on this island is your family. Remember that. Wherever you go in the wide world, a part of home will always be with you, and a part of your family will always be by your side." He looked down at Rayman who he expected to be asleep, but the boy was watching him carefully with his big blue eyes. Drafter could have sworn that Rayman understood everything he said.  
  
***** The days passed into months, and seasons came and went. Rayman grew stronger as the days went past, and everyone believed he was a handsome and strong little boy who would grow to be a reliable guardian.  
  
But nothing in life is that simple.  
  
***** It was a short while after Rayman's first birthday when it happened. It was a thundery summer evening. Dark clouds had formed out across the sea and were moving towards the island which had up till then been bathed in sunlight.  
  
In Rose and Drafters new house, close to the mountain where Drafter trained, the curtains were drawn and the atmosphere was warn and cosy. Rosemary tucked Rayman into his crib, then stepped out into the living room. Above the island the storm broke. Thunder rumbled ominously, and rain splattered against the windows. Rose went to the window and gazed out at the inky black night. Drafter was out there somewhere with Ash. She hoped they were all right.  
  
Something made her spin away from the window. She looked around her, but there was nothing. She could have sworn she had felt the presence of someone in the room with her. Slightly scared, Rose sat down on the sofa and picked up a book.  
  
She had only opened it when she spun round again to look behind her. A chill ran up her neck as she saw there was no one else around. She got up and hurried to Rayman's room. He was sleeping peacefully in his cot and the bedroom was dark and quiet. Laughing at herself for being stupid and superstitious she returned to the sofa.  
  
Out in the rain, Drafter and Ash were running home. Drafter was energetic and quick, but Ash, due to his metal foot, was much slower and needed to rest occasionally. Progress was slow. Drafter was willing to slow his pace to allow his friend to keep up, but something was bothering him and he wanted to get home. He conveyed this feeling to Ash when they stopped in the shade of some trees.  
  
"It's just.*gasp*.your imagination Drafter. *Gasp*.the thunder has made you jumpy." wheezed Ash as he leant against a rock for breath. Drafter was peering through the torrential rain. "Perhaps your right. We've not had weather like this for a long time. It's prickly." "Yes, makes the hair on the back of my head stand up. Not a pleasant feeling."  
  
Drafter looked back at Ash, then out into the rain again. He was still ill at ease.  
  
Back at the house all was quiet. Rose read her book in peace, but at the same time juggled the idea of what had disturbed her. A ghost perhaps? A lost spirit on it's way to the next life maybe? Or of course it could just be her imagination. The storm had made her a bit jumpy. In the next room she heard Rayman whimper. The thunder might have woken him up. With a sigh Rose got to her feet and went to the next room.  
  
The first thing she noticed when she entered the room was a chill in the air, which was odd for such a hot and thundery night. The second thing she noticed was a dark shadow hunched over Rayman's crib. Rose couldn't make it out in the dark, but it seemed to shift and reform itself as she watched it. At the sound of the door opening the creature straightened. Rose saw that in it's shifting arms it was holding a blue bundle. Her son wrapped in his blue blanket.  
  
She screamed.  
  
Out in the rain, Drafter stiffened, all the senses in his body were tingling. Something had happened. They were only a short distance from the house and Drafter broke into a sprint. Ash watched him dash off, and realising something was wrong, ran after him.  
  
Drafter burst through the door of the house to find the interior quiet and dark. The lights were all off. The fire wasn't lit because it was too hot outside. Yet the whole house was deathly cold. Ash caught up with Drafter and the two of them looked through the house. Ash pointed out that the lights had been fused by something and went to find the fuse box. Drafter hurried to the baby's room and pushed open the door.  
  
The mess could only be described as the aftermath of a small hurricane. Toys and books were strewn across the floor. The curtains had been ripped from their rail and were in a crumpled mess on the floor. Rayman's crib had been tipped over, and so had a small bookcase. Underneath the bookcase lay Rose, half covered by books. Drafter ran over and heaved the bookcase aside and carried his wife out to the living room. Ash checked her over.  
  
"She's ok, she's still breathing. But she's got a nasty gash on her head.Drafter?"  
  
Drafter was frantically searching the house. He turned to Ash, his face pale.  
  
"Rayman's gone." he murmured *****  
  
"This is very serious news Drafter," said Harlan, his voice echoing throughout the council chamber. This council hall was erected for all public meetings. Harlan headed most meetings, and that night the council room had been closed off for the conference between Harlan, Drafter and Dr Ash. Harlan sat at the head of the council table thinking deeply. Drafter looked at him pleadingly.  
  
"Please Harlan, there has to be something you can do! My son is missing, kidnapped by Polokus knows what, and we have to find him! He's too young to survive on his own!" "Drafter, I can feel your pain, I understand the situation. This is more complicated than it seems. We have no idea what your wife saw tonight, or where it went, or why it wanted your son. We have to assume that some hand of evil is behind this."  
  
Drafter sat back in his chair with a sad sigh. He was drained and miserable, and both Harlan and Ash could see this.  
  
"Is there nothing you can do Harlan?" asked Ash, leaning forward. "There are things I can do, but they will take time, and I will need to be left in peace." "Will you be able to locate my son?" asked Drafter hopefully. Harlan looked at him sadly. "I can make no promises my friend, but I will try my best."  
  
Drafter nodded and stood up. Ash followed and they headed to the door. Harlan held up a hand. "Drafter." Drafter turned and Harlan smiled. "Wish your wife well from me." He said. Drafter nodded and smiled weakly before leaving. Harlan stood up and reached for his staff. By its name anyone would expect it to be powerful and awe inspiring, but it wasn't. It was a plain dark stick, made from old wood. It had no mystical incantations inscribed on it, no jewels entwined in the dark wood. Harlan used it for walking, but everyone agreed that it gave him an air of superiority and mystery.  
  
Leaning against this, he made his way out of the courtroom. He made his way down the corridor of the courtroom to a backroom. It was completely circular and decorated in purple and blue. In the centre of the room was a strange alter. Harlan approached it and peered into it. The top of the alter was filled with water like a font, which seemed to churn and ripple slightly at it's own accord. Harlan held his hand over the pool.  
  
"Show me the boy"  
  
The pool bulged and swirled, then an image formed in the watery depths. Harlan watched the image carefully for some time, and then sighed sadly.  
  
"Very well." He said. The pool folded in on itself and the image vanished. The pool was once again still and calm. Harlan crossed the room to a large stone chair and sat down. The night was still young, and he had a lot to do.  
  
***** The next day Harlan went to visit Drafter. The house had been tidied, but the atmosphere was gloomy and cold. Rose was still in her room recovering from the previous night. She was scared and confused, and was being comforted by Pepper and Holly. Drafter was sitting in the living room with Basil and Sage, both feeling awkward and not knowing what to say. Sage had Matthew on his lap. When Harlan entered they all stood up out of respect, except Drafter who hadn't noticed Harlan had come in.  
  
"Sit down, please." Said Harlan kindly, finding a chair and sitting down himself. Drafter looked up at him. His face was pale and his eyes had rings under them. From what Harlan could tell he hadn't slept well the previous night.  
  
"I have some good and bad news." Began Harlan slowly "The bad news is your son is a long, long way from home. But the good news is that he is safe and in good company."  
  
Drafter sat up sharply.  
  
"Can we go and find him?" he asked, a hint of hope in his voice. Harlan looked grave. "Drafter, let me finish. You son is on the island of Phyrs."  
  
There was a long pause as everyone thought about this.  
  
"Impossible! That island is only a legend!" stammered Basil, "A story to remind kids about the powers of Polokus!" "It is no myth Basil. The Island of Phyrs is an island as old as Polokus himself. It is the only place in this world where the magical intensity is strong enough to create a link between this world and the Lands of Power. It is there where your son is at this moment." "I don't understand, why is this a problem Harlan?" asked Drafter.  
  
"When I was searching for your son, I saw a brief and terrible image. At first I was surprised and terrified. The image showed the island in flames, people crying and running. I was afraid that your son had been taken there. Then the image cleared, and I realised it had been an image of the future of the island." "So? What has that got to do with us?" asked Drafter, getting more agitated. "I decided I wanted the truth, so I contacted Polokus himself."  
  
There was another awed silence.  
  
"You mean, you actually spoke to a god?!" murmured Sage. Matthew wriggled in his arms, uncomfortable with the surrounding gloom, and Sage set him down on the floor. "I did. I sent part of my spirit to seek Polokus' council." Agreed Harlan  
  
***** "Yes Harlan, what you saw is correct. You saw a future of this island."  
  
The lands of power were capped in mist. An open ocean drifted to the misty horizon, and the sky was filled with nebulous, swirling clouds. Strange echoing sounds could be heard all around. In the centre of it all stood Polokus, the creator of the world, the most powerful being on the planet. Long ago it was said he went into a deep sleep and removed himself from the real world, living only in the world of dreams. It was through these dreams and thoughts that people like Harlan could contact him and seek advise.  
  
Polokus stood on a plinth decorated with strange runes, watching Harlan with his strange piecing eyes. Harlan stared back.  
  
"A future? Is it not 'The' future?" "Indeed it could be, the future is like water, it shifts and changes with the changes in the land around it. Change the past and present to change the future." "But what does this mean Polokus? Why did I see this future when searching for the child?" "It was a warning Harlan. The future of this island can go many directions. The boy is part of this islands future." "But why was he taken?! He's only a child, he's helpless!" "Not so. He is in fact, dare I use the word, our saviour." "What do you mean?" Harlan was getting very tired and confused. "At this moment a great evil is slowly descending on this island. This evil had been shown the future, and the boy you seek, Rayman, is the only thing in his way. It may seem unbelievable now, but in the future the boy will become a true guardian. He will be strong and powerful, he will have powers beyond any other being. The great evil wanted the boy destroyed, and so took him from his home." "His parents want him back. Why does he have to bear the responsibility of Phys on his shoulders, not being with his family?" "Harlan, you must understand that the fate of the whole world depends on this island. Destruction of this island will result in the destruction of much more. Rayman will have a heavy duty to perform keeping evil at bay, but he will be in the company of others. As you know the Island of Phyrs is inhabited by many kind and caring communities, and they will accept his as one of their own. This will be hard news to break to his parents, but the world needs Rayman to protect it. By staying on Phyrs he will learn, without distraction, how to channel his powers. If he were to do that at home it could be dangerous, as his powers could not fully bloom in a layer in unstable magical force."  
  
Harlan felt drained and defeated. He was playing the messenger, he was getting too old for this.  
  
"So what your saying is that he will live and train here?" "Yes. Here his magic abilities will be much better guided." "And he will be taken care of." "Yes, there are kind people who will care for him." "And when this 'evil' you talk about comes, Rayman will be prepared to fight it?" "At that point he will still be in the middle of his training, but this evil will give him all the experience he needs for the future." "Will he ever return to his family?" "Someday he will, that is a promise."  
  
Harlan nodded and bowed. Polokus waved a hand at him.  
  
"Please relay this information onto his parents. Their son is under my protection now." *****  
  
Drafter sat back in his chair, the information he just heard spinning in his head.  
  
"So, he won't be coming back?" he muttered. Harlan shook his head sadly. "Not until this great evil has been destroyed."  
  
Drafter got up and walked to the window. He was shaking. Basil and Sage looked at each other. Sage spoke first.  
  
"Drafter, don't be angry.please. Rayman will be cared for, and we don't."  
  
Drafter spun round, his face alight with anger.  
  
"You would say that!" he snapped, "You don't understand what this is like! You have your son with you in this very room, but my son is miles from here, alone, and with the responsibility of the world on his shoulders! It's very well you trying to show you understand, but you don't understand at all!"  
  
He stepped towards his brother-in-law, his rage still bubbling.  
  
"He has to fight against things that a normal child would never be subjected to, and he has to do it alone! We can't be by his side! Why does it have to be us, why does it have to be our son?!"  
  
Drafter stopped to catch his breath. He had tears in his eyes. No one in the room moved, except Sage who bowed his head.  
  
"Your right Drafter, I don't know what it's like to lose a son. But I do know the pain of loss. I lost my mother when I was ten, shortly after Rose was born. Being the oldest I remember her best, and her memories still leave me empty. I try to wish her back, but I can't."  
  
He stood up, not looking at Drafter.  
  
"If you can't accept the fact that your son has a duty, then why are you guardian yourself?" "Just go, all of you, leave me be." muttered Drafter, turning to the window again. Sage looked at Basil, and they looked at Harlan. Harlan nodded and stood up. Sage picked up Matthew and headed to the door, followed by Basil. Harlan was the last to leave. He walked back to Drafter and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm only the messenger Drafter. I follow the word of Polokus. You should have more faith."  
  
Drafter didn't move as he heard Harlan leave.  
  
*****  
  
A week later and the story was still on everyone's lips. Drafter had hoped his son would be the talk of the town one day, but not in this way.  
  
Rose was suffering from depression, but was slowly coming to terms with her loss. Drafter too was suffering, but after that first night he felt he couldn't open up to anyone like Rosemary could. Instead he focused on his duties, and took care of Rose when either Holly or Pepper couldn't.  
  
One evening they sat alone on the beach watching the sun setting in the deep red sky. Rose looked sideways at Drafter, who was drawing in the sand with a stick.  
  
"Do you think he'll come home?" she asked. It was one of the few things she had said that whole week. Drafter looked at her. "He will. His home is here, and wherever he may go, this will always be the place he was born." Rose sat back on the sand, she seemed happy with his answer. "You're right, and we'll be waiting for him here when he does!" she replied with a smile. Drafter didn't share her joy. He felt they'd be waiting a long time.  
  
***** 18 years later.  
  
*****  
  
Rayman felt his hand slipping from the ledge. He was tired and confused, and slightly irritated. This was not how he'd expected his reunion with his family to be. The rock crumbled under his fingers, but the was the least of his worries.  
  
A sudden jar of pain rain up his left hand side. It was like someone had rammed a red-hot poker under his skin. He gripped the rock and yelped in pain, but the pain made his hands go numb. He scrabbled for a foothold, but it was too late. He fell.  
  
He hit the floor and rolled to a stop. He opened his eyes, but his vision had gone blurry. The pain in his side was terrible, running down to the ends of his toes and the tips of his fingers. He turned his head with effort to look. The broken end of an arrow was stuck in his side. It must have broken when he fell.  
  
Rayman heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He turned his head as far as he could to look up at Drafter. Drafter was looking at him with an air of distaste.  
  
"Pathetic, I would have thought you'd have more fight in you, especially after you beat my Mentors 'stranger'." he sneered. Rayman winced and tried to speak, but the pain and shock were too much.  
  
"Lie there until you have enough strength to leave, then get out of my sight. I don't talk to weaklings," said Drafter, then he turned and stalked away towards the oaken door.  
  
Rayman was tired, hurt, lonely and lost, and in a lot of pain. But most of all he was angry. He never would have dreamed that his own father could be so pig headed and cold. Why was fighting the only way to solve anything? Why didn't his father recognise him the way Rose had done, and if he did, why didn't he seem to care?  
  
Summing up the last of his strength he got unsteadily to his feet. His side was screaming at him, but he ignored it. If fighting and proving your strength was the only way to get through to Drafter, then so be it.  
  
He lunged forward, calling up the last of his power into his fist, which glowed ferociously. He sprinted towards Drafter's disappearing form. Drafter turned at the sound of footsteps, but a moment too late.  
  
Rayman collided with Drafter catching him in the stomach, and blasting him into the back wall. Drafter hit the wall with a crack and slid down to the floor. He hugged his cloak round him to stop the pain. He felt as though a comet had just rushed into him. Rubbing his chest he struggled to his feet. His head was spinning from the force of impact, and his back was groaning. No one had punched him that hard in a LONG time.  
  
Looking round he saw Rayman lying on the floor. The glow had gone from his fist, and he looked drained. Drafter stumbled over to him and checked his pulse. He was still alive and breathing weakly. Drafter shook his head. This was the power he had been expecting.  
  
Carefully he picked up Rayman in his hands. He was surprisingly light, and he groaned weakly. Drafter smiled in a way he hadn't smiled for 18 years.  
  
"Welcome home Rayman" Drafter whispered, carrying Rayman through the oaken door which shut with a reverberating boom.  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
Comments - One of my more deep and meaningful stories no? I'm glad it's finished, and you got to see a bit of a future story where Rayman returns to the place he was born. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! *dies of cheesyness* Please point out to me if you spot any spelling mistakes or grammar errors and I'll change em :D 


End file.
